


I'm Looking Through You

by partyghoul



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, mafia, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you hear me cry out to you?<br/>Words I thought I'd choke on<br/>Figure out.<br/>I'm really not so with you anymore;<br/>I'm just a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Looking Through You

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a ten minute play I had to write for my script writing class. I go to an all-girls Catholic school so I had to keep it pretty tame. It's short and I wanted more to it but eh. Let me know what ya think.

               

 

Gerard, an 18 year old boy with dark hair and bright eyes runs into an old church, breathing heavily as he hurries up the aisle. After a second, he dunks into a pew, lying down to hide himself. As he lies there, trying his best to keep silent, another boy approaches him carefully. "Not to say that you're not welcome here, but, what exactly are you doing?"

               At the sound of the other boy's voice, Gerard immediately sits up, gasping. Once he realizes the guy isn't a threat, he calms down and says, "I...I was trying to get away from someone."

               The boy laughs and takes a step closer to Gerard. "Well, unless it's Satan himself, running into a church won't stop them."

               Gerard scoffs and sits up. "It worked, didn't it? No one likes coming in here."

               Frank furrows his brow in confusion. "Why don't people like comin' in here? It's a church!"

               "They say it's haunted. No one ever goes in and no one ever comes out."

               "Well, who would haunt a church? That'd be downright stupid. I mean, they could easily be prayed away or whatever," Frank said matter-of-factly. He stares at Gerard a moment, waiting for a response, before blinking and moving on. "What were you running from in the first place?"

               Gerard sighs heavily and takes off his jacket, running a hand through his damp hair. "These guys from my school. They always give me shit. Today they wanted to 'teach me a lesson' because I 'dress like I'm going to a funeral.'"

               Frank laughs and eyes Gerard's clothes. "You look pretty normal to me. Jeans and a t-shirt aren't exactly funeral attire."

               Gerard laughs half-heartedly and clears his throat. "Wait. What are you doing in here? You're too young to be a priest or anything. What are you, fifteen?"

               With that comment, Frank becomes visibly offended, his chest automatically puffing out to make himself seem bigger. "I'm seventeen, thank you very much! Gonna be eighteen in a month."

               Gerard frowns and shrinks in on himself. "I’m sorry. It's just...you're so short and I thought you were younger. I didn't mean to upset you." After a short silence, Gerard decides to change the subject. "When's your birthday?"

               "October 31st. Halloween."

               Gerard smiles, his mood improving by the second. "That's the coolest birthday ever! Candy and presents? Man, some guys got all the luck." Frank laughs and moves closer so they're no longer and awkward distance apart and Gerard suddenly remembers something. "Hold up. Why're you in here, anyway? You're still too young to be a priest."

               "I'm studying to become one," Frank says, shrugging Gerard off.

               "But...you don't look fit. I'm sorry, but, with the tattoos...it isn't the typical priestly image, ya know?"

               "The ink will be covered in the official robes and collar," Frank states in annoyance.

               "Oh. I guess you're right. How didja manage to get the tats in the first place? You're not even old enough."

               "I know a guy," Frank says with a sly expression.

               Gerard laughs and looks at the clock. "Oh, shit! I gotta run. I can't be late getting home or my mom'll kill me." He stands up quickly and puts on his jacket. "I'll uh...see you around...maybe."

               Frank frowns, clearly upset, before waving Gerard off. "I'm always here. You know where to find me."

               Gerard nods quickly and hurries out the door without another word. Since that day, Gerard comes to the church every day to meet up with Frank. They spend their time talking about old movies and music, simply enjoying each other's company­­. A few weeks later, Gerard comes into the church in his usual routine. He sits down in a pew near the back, silently bowing his head in prayer.

               Without a sound, Frank appears at Gerard's side. "Dear God, please make Gerard look up and pay attention to me. It’s been really boring since the last time he came and I’m about to explode. Thank you. Amen."

               Gerard jumps slightly, startled by Frank's sudden appearance. "Frank! You can't just do that! You gave me a heart attack!"

               Frank simply laughs and smirks. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to freak you out. What were you praying for, anyway?"

               Gerard sighs and gets more comfortable, leaning against the arm of the pew. "My family. Mikey keeps getting worse and it's stressing my mom out. I gotta stay strong for her, but, sometimes I feel lost and I don't know what else to do but pray."

               "How is he getting worse?"

               "He still hasn’t woken up and his heart beat is irregular. He’s under constant watch by doctors but…I don’t see him getting better any time soon. I don’t know why it’s so hard for people to not drink and drive."

               Frank shakes his head in frustration. "Hey, let’s not dwell on sad things. Just focus on something else, okay? Wanna go to the attic? The lights shine in through the stained glass this time of day and it’s really cool." When Gerard doesn't reply, he senses his hesitation and stands up, offering a hand to his friend.

               Gerard sighs and smiles weakly, taking Frank's hand and following him. "Fine, but I can't stay long."

               "Yeah, yeah, that’s what you always say." Frank leads the way to the attic and sits on the floor once they make it to the abandoned room.

               Gerard sits on some old chair cushions and gasps once he sees the lit-up stained glass pouring into the attic. "Oh my God, this is incredible!"

               "I know, right? I come up here a lot when I get bored. So...uh...anything happening with you that's not super depressing?"

               Gerard thinks for a moment before answering. "Hmm...well prom is soon, but I'm definitely not going."

               "Why not? Everyone should go to their prom!" Frank says, furrowing his brow.

               "It’s just not my thing. Plus, there’s no one I even want to go with. No one at my school anyway."

               "What do you mean?"

               Gerard looks down, trying to hide his blush. "Well, come on, Frank. I just moved here and everyone treats me like absolute crap. You’re the only one who’s like a friend to me. If I was gonna go to prom, I’d ask you."

               Frank leans forward, a serious look on his face. "Look, Gerard, I would love to take you, but I can’t. There’s no possible way."

               Gerard sits up, visibly frustrated. "Why not? You’re not a priest yet; you can still do fun things. You could hang out with me before I told you I was into guys. Do you not like me back? It wouldn’t even have to be a date; we could just go as friends. I-"

               "Of course I like you back. You’re funny and rad as hell, not to mention downright gorgeous. I just…can’t. Okay?"

               Gerard smiles shyly. "You really think that?"

               Frank nods, his cheeks turning red. Gerard bits his lip nervously for a second before slowly leaning forward to kiss Frank. When he doesn't respond, Gerard goes in all the way, only to fall face-first onto the floor. "Ow! Frank, how did you move so fa-" Gerard's eyes go wide as he realizes Frank didn't move at all; he had simply fallen through him.

               Frank backs away, clearly upset. "Gerard, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

               "Tell me what exactly?"

               Frank leans against a wall, trying to find the words. "I…I’m not human. Well, not anymore. I’m just a ghost."

               "Ha! Yeah right!" Gerard stops mocking when he realizes he just fell through Frank, making the whole situation entirely possible. "Oh my God. How...how did it happen?"

               Frank sighs and leans against a pillar. "It was a long time ago…1981. My entire family was involved in the Italian Mafia. And not just any mafia…the Sicilian one; the oldest, most brutal of them all. We had some issues in the city so we fled to Jersey to escape. Little did we know, the Irish ran this part of town. They found out who we were and started hunting us down like animals. They caught my pop and his brother while they were playing cards in the local bar. My mom was cooking dinner when they got her. I had been workin’ on my dream car in the shop down the street when I saw their cars pull up. I immediately knew what was happening so I ran towards the church, thinking the old Micks would respect their religion and leave me be. I was wrong. As soon as I got in the place, they barred the doors and set it on fire. I didn’t have a chance." As he finishes, Frank goes silent, a grim look on his face.

               "Frank…oh my God…I’m so sorry."

               "Did you know no one even cared? They just rebuilt the church, sold our house, and forgot about us. The only thing keeping my family’s memory alive is the fact that I’m still here. Parents have to tell all their kids not to come here. They gotta tell their children that they can’t go to church ‘cause it’s haunted. That’s the only revenge I get."

               "But…I can go tell someone. I can get the people who murdered you put away forever! Then you could be at rest."

               Frank shakes his head. "There's no one here that would do anything. They're all in on it. Every single one of 'em."

               "Oh," Gerard whispers, defeated.

               "But..." Frank smiles, an idea popping into his head. "Follow me." He heads over to a dusty, fireproof chest in the back of the attic. "Open it."

               Gerard follows Frank and opens the chest, finding the lock damaged and easy to get around. Inside are dozens of old family heirlooms. "These are beautiful...but...what do they have to do with anything?"

               "My dad had put this up here when we first moved. He figured no one would find it. Who would think to look in a church? Of course, the old dog was right. Even after the fire, no one thought to look in it. They just shoved it back in the new building. See that red box on top? Take it out."

               Gerard nods and takes the box out before shutting the chest again. "What is it?"

               "My great grandmother’s rosary. Take it to the city and find a place called The House Of Wolves. There’s a guy called Korse. Tell him what you know and show him the rosary. He’ll take care of it."

               Gerard nods and starts towards the door. "I'll take the train there tomorrow. I'll make this better, Frankie. I promise."

               "I know you will. Thank you, Gerard."

               With that, Gerard smiles and takes his leave. A week later, he comes back into the church and sits in his usual pew. "Frank? You here? I need to talk to you."

               Instantly, Frank appears at his friend's side. "Did you do what I told you? What happened? Is it all taken care of?" he asks in one breath.

               Gerard laughs, taken aback by Frank's excitement. "Well, hello to you too. Sorry it took me a while to come back...things got really hectic after I did what you told me. Half the men in town were arrested and everyone hates me even more now, but, I'm not too upset about it. I avenged your ghost, Frank. Now you can peacefully rest," he finishes with an air of humor.

               Frank laughs and sighs in relief. "Thank you, Gerard. I can’t even begin to say how grateful I am. I didn’t think I’d ever see another person again, let alone have them help me get revenge."

               Gerard shrugs humbly. "It’s not a big deal…I was glad to do it. But…aren’t you supposed to ascend into Heaven or something?"

               "That’s only supposed to happen when a soul is finally at rest."

               "Are you kidding me? Having your murderers put away didn’t put you at rest? What more do I have to do?"

               "I wanted to see you again before I evaporated. I couldn’t “be at rest” until I thanked you. Most people would’ve just ran away when they found out about me but…you didn’t. You helped me and my entire family. You’re not like everyone else. As cheesy as this is going to sound; you’re a shining star in the black night."

               Gerard smiles and wipes away the tears forming in his eyes as he notices Frank getting more and more transparent. "You're getting harder to see, Frankie. I can see right through you."

               "I guess God wants me there sooner rather than later, huh?"

               "Guess He’s tired of waiting on you. Any famous last words?"

               "Nothing worth putting in writing. I just want you to keep shining. This world is ugly, Gerard, but you’ll always be beautiful to me. Promise me you’ll keep fighting against everyone who wants to shut you out, don’t ever let them take you alive."

               Gerard fights to hold back his tears. "They'd have to catch me first." He blinks and when he opens his eyes, notices Frank is no longer there. "See you later, Frank," he says before taking a final look around the church and walking out, shutting the heavy doors behind him.


End file.
